Uzumaki no Desu
by Isilithix
Summary: No longer a pilot! Uzumaki Naruto, a boy from who knows where, wanders the Shinobi world looking for someone to teach him to become stronger...the take revenge on the one who shattered his mind. To his enemies he will become the Uzumaki no Desu.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki no Desu

* * *

I own the idea of _this_ fic, nothing more. If I did I'd be Japanese and rich…I am neither.

* * *

Naruto looked around him. His gray coat covering his body and sheltered him from the torrent of rain that pelted the landscape, the smell of mud and water filled his senses as he slowly walked towards an un-descriptive location as he had no care where he was walking to, just as long as it would lead him to a master of some sort he didn't care. 

He looked back to the ground, with no weapons he would be a pretty poor fight for anyone, but he knew that that alone wouldn't stop someone like Sensei. The man who had taught him the basics of fighting and killing, met his end…a timely death for Naruto but it didn't change the fact that he tried to kill him, making sure that for as long as someone had the knowledge and the skills to kill…he wouldn't trust them at all.

The sound of lightning striking a tree not so very far away from him made his body tremble and his knees buckle. He fell to the muddy earth letting the mud seep over his coat and his clothes. He waited for the rumble of thunder before he got back up; being at this elevation during a thunder storm was not only dangerous but stupid. If the lightning was attracted to you, the sound of the thunder would deafen you even if it was momentarily.

The thunder rolled over head, leaving Naruto with a chance to get up and move towards somewhere yet again. He looked around him again just to make sure he wasn't too close to the ledge of the mountain he was traveling up, making sure that he wasn't going to walk right off the cliff in this weather. He found the cliff's edge a ways off and started to climb again, he needed to leave this weather soon, he wasn't afraid of getting sick, no, he wasn't really afraid at all; it was the fact that lightning strike tall places and a mountain was a tall place…he didn't feel like getting struck by lightning.

As he turned the bend going further up the mountain path, he heard something like foot falls reach his ears. Taking a swift look around him, he found the maker of the noise…a small hoard of bandits. They ran up the side of the mountain with weapons drawn, as if they were in a war charging the enemy with all their might…but wait no…that's how all morons acted when they held a weapon in their hands.

As they soon turned to bend on the pass where Naruto was standing, they stopped and started to laugh as more lightning crashed further down the mountain, lighting up the faces of the bandits, the lead had a very large gash on his face, from his left eyebrow to his chin, and he smiled dangerously.

"Well, well, look what we've got here boys!" he cried out over the winds and rains. "We've got us an itty-bitty boy here to kill!" he said as cries of agreement and cheering went through the air. Naruto stayed where he was, then at the sound of the earth shattering thunder, he turned around and walked off as the bandits held themselves so they wouldn't stumble and trip much like Naruto had done moments before they came.

"Hey! Don't you know that it is a very dumb thing to do when you turn on a bandit leader like myself?!" the man asked, voice full of pride.

"Yeah, I say we kill him for his stupidity!" Another cried from the small crowd. The leader started to laugh and then took his weapon in hand and charged Naruto. He brought his weapon, a small short sword, a kodachi; over his head and started to swing down on Naruto's head.

As the weapon came down, a flash of distant lightning showed the image to Naruto, enabling him to dodge just in time, turn around and kick the man in the nuts, hard. Since he had been traveling for the last month or so, and training with his Sensei, enabled his kicks to become sharper, more effective; and when used in the right locations…devastatingly powerful, Naruto then turned and grabbed the kodachi from the man and held it in a defensive stance.

"Heh, even if you got a weapon brat…you're too scared to do anything with it!" a man shouted from the crowd as the leader stood back up and pulled out a tanto. He started to swing wildly at Naruto as Naruto parried with the kodachi. Ten more thrusts at Naruto and the bandit was getting not only winded but scared, a brat not even half his age was besting him with his own weapon! He kicked mud up at Naruto, hitting his face with mud and stabbed his left shoulder.

Naruto staggered back and placed a hand out of instinct on the wound, checking how deep it was as the man slashed at his face, only cutting his cheek a little bit. The man, now laughing with triumph leaned in closer to Naruto and spat in his face; then pushed him to the ground, sending him close to the edge of the mountain. If he fell he was going to die, no questions about it.

"Little baby boy too scared to do anything?" the man laughed as he stood back ready to kick Naruto of the cliff. "Tell ya what, you vow to become a member of my gang and I let you live…how about it?" he asked Naruto who staggered to his knees.

"Heh….heeeh…..hee." Naruto breathed as the man started to laugh as his fellow bandits started to close in, but stayed a healthy distance away from the man that was their leader.

"You can't begin to thank me for sparing your life, I know…tell you what, you become my personal slave and well call it even…uh, so how about it?" he asked as Naruto moved to his feet, though still squatting near the earth. "A good looking kid like you…I wouldn't need a woman this next stop…" the man said as he looked at the boy. "Just the right size too." He commented as Naruto shot up towards the man. "No need to jump at the proposal there boy, I can wait, but if you can-" his perverted speech was halted as the kodachi ripped his skull from his neck, sending the man's body to the ground.

The others started to get ready to attack when one noticed the pint sized killer's eyes. They were narrowed and held the eyes of a slayer. He took a step back as a man ran forward to avenge their fallen leader.

_SKINT!_

The man fell to the ground with a crushed windpipe and a slit neck, the boy dropped to the ground and growled at the others, two more ran in to take a chance at killing the boy when one of them slipped on the mud and collided with the boy and his ally, sending them off the edge of the cliff.

Naruto, seeing the slip got ready to do two things, one was jump on the falling man's back and jump off with hopefully enough power to get back onto the ledge, and the second thing was to kill the other man as he went.

He landed on the falling man's back and jumped off at the last second, he speed trough the air and slashed through the other man's face, splitting it. He flew up to the ledge, which was only five feet and somersaulted on the ground and sliced through another man's leg, sending him staggering over the edge of the cliff to his death.

Two more men came at with pikes, one started to slash down at Naruto as the other slashed upwards. Naruto rolled off to the side and almost fell again, he steadied himself as another man, this one with a spear attacked along with the pikemen.

Once strike from the sky, and one from the ground, multiple strike to his face from the spearman. He dodged the spearman after the first 'Jaw' trap didn't work and sliced the head off the spear, the kodachi starting to dull, Naruto decided to end the little party. Taking a lesson from his late Sensei, he pushed some chakra into his feet and propelled himself towards the three men and used two quick attacks. He soared behind the three men as they fell dead. One man with two cuts going into his kidneys.

The other men, now starting to fear the boy only started to throw blows and strikes at him as they tried to run away. But they had pissed Naruto off too much to let them live now. He looked to the ground and started to sway, a technique that his Sensei had told him would make the enemy think that they have the upper hand in a battle. Some of the men started to regain their moral and charged Naruto with swords and knives. Then Naruto ducked low to the ground and sliced through their legs, causing them to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

The last eight or so men in the group started to panic as Naruto set his eyes upon them, one ran towards the cliff and hurled himself off in fright as the others looked onwards and waited.

…

…

…

…

…

… _SPLAT!_

Naruto took this time to charge the remaining seven or so men. He brought the kodachi in towards his chest and lashed out at the closet man, who soon felt steel grating through his chest…killing him thereafter.

Naruto turned around towards the sixth man and dodged a scared sword thrust and parried another. He ducked under a swipe from one of the others as he went to kill the sixth man, but stopped as a spear came diagonally from his right. He pushed off the man without hurting him…he watched in relief until he found that his comrade had stabbed him with his spear.

On his way through the air, Naruto twisted enough to cut the spearman's head off, and landed in front of the last four men there.

One man, in desperation threw two of the remaining four at Naruto to save himself, only to have a short blade impale one of them and the other to have the short kodachi sent through his back. He then took the sword his last ally was using to defend himself and hurled it at the boy demon, only to be dodged and soon faced with a blade coming forth towards his head.

He grabbed the last man besides himself, and shoved him into the short kodachi blade, making the blade go through the spine and wouldn't come out in a tug. The coward of a man ran backwards enough to kneel down and draw a tanto from his belt. He positioned it in front of his stomach and started to prick himself with it…only to have the boy demon kick the blade into his stomach and out his back.

Naruto stared at the man in anger. Even for a bandit, this man was low…using his allies as shields as he ran off to commit seppuku. Naruto looked at the kodachi in his hand and then tossed it over his back…it flew through the air and landed in the leader of the now dead bandits…his head now had a permanent accessory…a blade stuck out of it and it would until someone tore it out or the body decayed.

Naruto held his shoulder and sighed, his wound …he could never keep a scare…never, they healed too fast for that. Even the one on his face had held over already. He sighed and went back to his current mission…going wherever this rode took him, and judging by the dead bandits…there had to be a settlement somewhere up here. Now all he had to do was find it.

-

As the day came, Naruto still walked up the mountain, not stopping for a thing, the pain in his legs could not and would not reach his mind. To let such a thing happen to him, Naruto would think of himself as weak…he disliked the weak. He was weak at one time in his life…and he had no plans of returning that way again, and he kept walking, lest his body tell him that him that he was in fact, weak.

Naruto kept climbing, his feet slipped off the rocks that were in his way from time to time, but he didn't slip and fall backwards, he didn't cut himself and he didn't twist a body part. If anything this climb was it was training, pure and simple. However if it was just a mountain with nothing at the top but rock and animals, then his journey to learn the ninja way would be prolonged a while longer.

Three hours later and Naruto finally reached the top of the mountain but instead of a gate or a small town waiting for him, he found something a little discouraging…or would have if it been someone else. For in front of Naruto was a descending slope almost as steep as the climb up had been, and then from there on out a series of tall foot hills and deep valleys; and at the very far end, he could see another large mountain. He looked around him and watched the tree limbs shake in the wind as the invisible source of power ran through the mountain range. The bottom of this side of the mountain wasn't as far down as the other, but it was still a one way trip to death.

Naruto moved his feet towards the first step down, a four foot drop and stood over it, there were sharp stakes and broken shafts, obviously a battle had been fought not so far from here, as the choosing for the battle on this mountain was a bad idea for both sides, the leftovers here must have been just that, men or women who were trying to flee battle and were struck down in fleeing shame. He jumped off the steppe and landed just beyond the farthest spear shaft, as he landed he started to move towards the next drop off or decline in the landscape, not once stopping just to see how far he had jumped.

He continued, not knowing what would come next, and truthfully he really didn't care.

--

A small village between the two mountains

--

A fourteen year old kunoichi in training spat on the ground, she had failed to meet her village's new leader Waamu expectations. Waamu said that he was chase out of his village in Kumo for a failed mission that wasn't even his fault. He said that he was a strong shinobi and could help her village with a situation that they were having with the local bandit groups in town. Three bandit groups, used to be four, that one Waamu did kill…however, as soon as he killed him the other three joined under him, but still fought each other from time to time, injuring more than a number of villagers each tussle.

Since he did keep the bandits under control for a while, the man earned respect for a year or two before he started to allow more and more bandits onto his land, land which he took from the former fourth bandit leader. About six months ago, he claimed the village and the land around the village from the Fallen Valley in the east, to the Pot in the west; and the two mountains, one north of the village and one south.

He had instated a rule of martial law, everyone who wasn't inside by a certain time or anywhere they were supposed to be were either sold off to some man named Gatô, put to work as slaves or just publicly killed for show, much to the amusement of both Waamu, his girlfriend, and the other three bandit leaders.

Anyways, her latest mission was to kill off a man who was talking of rebelling against him…and she didn't. Not because she couldn't kill him because of protection or being too weak…it was because he was her uncle, and her surrogate father, her real father left when she was young to fight a monster of a man named Kanbei, a man who used to be a samurai of the village who let almost fifty years before he was sent to help kill him. His body along with Kanbei's was returned with holes galore. Now she was fearing the wrath of the man who over threw the power of the village ruler and called himself Waamu…in her mind, a worm who hid behind his woman.

She looked up towards the south mountain, the one were a group of newer bandits were taken off to and slaughtered about a month ago. The mountain was also a training mountain or it was until the Mountain Ninja claimed it as his own. He used both mountains during the year to train, however he hadn't come back for a year. Some say that he was killed and others say that he left due to Waamu's terror regime. No one can say for sure what happened to the man…all they knew is that he was gone.

Why was she thinking about him at the moment? Mainly because when he came through on his training route, he would kill off small bandit groups and then leave. Anyone who killed bandits was a friend of hers at the moment, even if she was training to become one herself.

"Uhyou…it is time." A woman said as the teen known now as Uhyou turned around to see that Bitch of a woman standing behind her. Noh. The Worm's Viper. His dog…or was it the other way around? She couldn't tell anymore.

"So? What's he going to do to me?" she asked the woman who wore her slit dress a little more provocatively than others even thought to do. It definitely pushed the fact that her own breast weren't as big as the Snake's. But then again, maybe it was a henge or genjutsu and she had small breast? Who knew?

"He has decided…he isn't going to kill you…yet. He has plans for you…he actually thinks that sparring your Uncle's life was courageous of you…he wants to talk first before he finishes thinking over your punishment." Noh said as she led the teen towards the mansion were Waamu ruled from. Uhyou thought about shoving the Viper down on the ground and killing her, but the guards that kept multiplying stopped her.

As they entered the large mansion, Uhyou tried not to huff and scoff at some of the lechers in the place, even some eight year olds who were used for more stealthier missions were licking their lips at the sight of her and Noh. As she glared at anyone who dared to look at her like that or try to grab her, Noh led her into Waamu's chamber, which was also his throne room.

Waamu, a man of about five feet tall, short but muscular, held a cane in his left hand, and a throwing axe in his right. As Noh stopped and bowed she forced Uhyou to do the same.

"So…Uhyou, you let him go…merely because he was your Uncle?" Waamu asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, he raised me and my younger brother after our Father died against Kanbei." She said as he nodded.

"My, my, then your feelings must run deep…I will over look this little fact if you do one thing for me…" He said, not finishing his statement.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Let Noh play with you…I want to see some flesh." He said as Uhyou looked at him hard. "And if you don't I won't kill you." He said as Uhyou raised an eyebrow. "I'll just kill your younger brother, who just so happens to be in this room at the moment!" he said as her eyes opened wide.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed as Noh slapped her, and hard, shutting her up with one swing.

"I suggest you strip…or he dies…and so might your Uncle." She said as she licked Uhyou's right cheek.

"No! I can't." she said as Waamu tugged on a chain and pulled a young boy out, bound in chains.

"Do it…and I will let him go. However…" Waamu started as he pulled his axe in close to the boy's head.

"NO!" Uhyou shouted as the man started to swing but stopped as he heard a mumble from the girl.

"What?" he asked.

Uhyou started to take off her gloves and sniffled in shame. "I'll do it…just, just don't hurt him!" she said as tears fell towards the earth.

"Mwu Ha Ha Ha!" Waamu laughed as he put his axe down towards his side. "Then strip…Noh is getting anxious!" he said as Uhyou shook her head.

"I don't want him to see me do this." Uhyou said as the man nodded.

"Fine then…I won't let him watch." He said as Uhyou began to sigh. "I'll make him watch!" he said as he brought his axe towards the boy's neck. "I suggest you start now…before I let my anger get the best of me." Waamu said as Uhyou felt her tears fall from her eyes as she let her head fall.

Noh, who didn't care much about what sex she had it with, took this moment and ripped off the teen's shirt showing the other two her bust before licking the falling tears from the girl's face. From there on out, Noh was in charge of the sex and Waamu kept making threats to slay her brother if she stopped. Finally it became too much for her and Uhyou stopped all forms of protest, but never succumbed to carnal pleasure. She let Noh do what she wanted, only because of her Brother's life.

As the female snake finally stopped and retreated from inside the girl and scratched her body with her long nails, special poison that made it useless for the skin to re-grow without scarring. She stood up and let the girl cry on the floor as Waamu and her brother who was shocked at his sisters sacrifice blinked. One in pleasure and the other in sympathy and disgust.

"Noh tells me that your good…I might want to taste later…but first, either you kill your Uncle or the next time I will kill you as soon as Noh or I are done!" Waamu said as he looked at the teen.

"W-What about, my B-B-Brother?" she asked.

"He was a good boy and watched every thing…although he was a good boy…" Waamu said as he let the boy go; "He still dies!" he said as the boy turned around to see the axe in Waamu's hand speeding towards him as Uhyou could only scream out in protest. Her Brother's head fell off and landed on the floor with a thud and was then kicked towards her.

"You killed him…not me." Waamu said as he grabbed Noh and lead her towards his bed, behind a thin curtain and with no time wasting let her take him to high heavens and back again, as Uhyou could only gather herself, in shame and her Brother's lifeless body and walk out, almost naked, only having her panties left from the rapist's wrath.

All the way out of the building, men and women tried to grab her, but stopped as the blood of her brother's corpse spilt out onto her. No one wanted to have sex with a bloody person if it wasn't their own.

Leaving the mansion of shame and death, Uhyou staggered back to town; she didn't care that she was naked at the moment, no one would, it happened often nowadays, she didn't know why she couldn't see it sooner.

An hour an a half later, Uhyou reached the other side of town, with the dead body of her Brother and laid his body down by the small river that ran through the valley filled area. She set his body on the ground near the river as she took a quick bath, rising spit and blood off of her, along with other juices. She then grabbed a rock and walked back up to the body of her Brother and started to dig near him.

Four hours later, and the smell of rotting death seeped into her nose as she lowered her Brother into the ground. Then another twenty minutes of burying him and Uhyou started to cry openly. She wept silently as she carried him through town, and now alone she could and would weep as long and as loud as she wanted. As she stopped, only due to dehydration and lack of tears, she heard small pitters from down the road. Still nude, and realizing that she had been for a while longer than she needed be, she used a henge to change her naked self into a clothed one.

Ten minutes later and the sounds of feet that seemed to be haunting to Uhyou only showed her a figure in black smaller than her…she walked a little closer to get a glimpse of the figure and determined by the way of the hips that it was a boy who was walking. Then something caught her eye…dried blood rivers on his cloak…either this boy had been attacked in a group and was the last survivor or was the killer. She didn't have time to check any further as a bandit attacked him.

The bandit who had been posted to attack or greet outsiders, this one chose to attack, was doing his duty. With katana up high and rushing at his target, he thought that this was going to be simple…until…

Uhyou watched the boy dodge at the last second possible and rounded on the man as he ran by, katana now facing the earth. He lashed out with a left kick to the lower back, sending the man on the ground but not for long. For some reason, maybe because of her level of hatred towards these men, or the fact that Noh screwed her and then Waamu killed her Brother, which added more fuel to the fire, Uhyou felt like either joining the boy or cheering for him…until his eyes fell upon her.

Eyes, blue as the sea if not the ocean on a cold day, looked down upon her and for the second they gazed at her Uhyou felt like death had just passed her by.

The figure, waited until the man was back up on his feet and made a comment about him being stronger then the boy…then walked towards the man with a lowered head. At two feet away, the boy lifted his head and stared at him, and he saw his own death, impaled by his own blade.

_SHHCK!!_

The man fell down with a thud, his blade in his stomach, as his blood spilled out all over. The killer, a boy of ten walked by and towards Uhyou…she was scared of him…and since she wasn't trying to hurt him…he wanted to know why, even though he knew why.

He stopped only feet from her and the mound of dirt. He could smell the stench of death and something else…something more primitive, coming from the girl. He looked at her face again and then turned around. He needed not waste time here; he needed to find a sensei able to teach him what he wanted to know.

END

* * *

Dark…bloody…strong…just what Naruto needs to be at the moment. He kills without question and needs not concern…at least for now. 

I have planned on this being about ten or so chapters before some familiar names are listed, and about five or more after that until they are shown.

Naruto is three years older than the Rookie Nine would be at the moment.

Uhyou is not a lesbian, however, when faced with the death of her Brother at the hands of Waamu she let Noh have her way with her. She has four scars from her left leg to her right bosom. Noh is not a lesbian, she just doesn't care about it either way.

Waamu is a mob boss, what he says goes. He will die…soon, as will Noh.

No one is Homosexual in this story, however it is darker and mentions some things as such but there is no Homosexual relationships, definitely not for Naruto, in fact he will have two women…one you've seen in this chapter and one later on.

**Should any of you have problems that I haven't stated please tell me so and I will try my best to change it when I post the real story…this is a_ Pilot fic._**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki no Desu 2

Chapter 2

* * *

That road…that horribly dusty and long road…that road called _The Past_…and yet, that road… that road to freedom… that long, long road to free his hidden mind; locked away within his subconscious. He needed to unlock it… However, he didn't know how to do so as he didn't even know that he wasn't in control himself.

--

Walking away from that girl, that emotionally distressed girl felt…wrong to Naruto; it felt like something that had awoken, albeit only for a minute, deep down inside the depths of his mind. However, not being used to this emotion, or hadn't seen it for such a long time…he had no knowledge of what to do…even if he was half way sane. So instead of staying and helping that girl, that crying, tired, blood smelling girl…he left her…like a groom or bride to be, being left at the altar.

His feet met the dirt, the slowly mudding dirt. Wait…mudding? Yes the skies had punished him yet again by raining on his _Black_ parade…or rather _Gray_ parade. If he was saner, maybe he would have helped her, but as he was now, he felt that he would never meet her again, so what gave that person a chance to pay him back? He was sure, no _100 percent_ certain that he was never to see that person again, much like all the others he had walked by or slaughtered in the past. A loud crack of rolling thunder rang through the air as the girl's cries and whimpers were soon flooded and swept away with the rising currents of the river of life.

Walking towards to what might have been the old hinges of a large wooden gate he went, hoping to meet someone who could teach him and then send him on to the next trail that would eventually lead to his next slaughter and then his next stop on the road of life. Little did he know, that he was about to hit that road…without the guidance of a Sensei. For as he walked passed those old hinges, rusted over and naught a bit of shine to them, a small group of about three silently trailed him…like wolves looking for an easy meal; their eyes locked on to him like hawks…their talons exposed and their fangs wet with anticipation…one that would lead to the discovery of three dead Wolf-Hawks in the morn to come.

One came at him as quiet as ever, claw raised and fangs showing as the talon found its target, ripping the gray wet coat near his left shoulder, letting the crimson red river of life surface. The next one went fast and low, two talons ready to rip into his targets legs, and they did, attacking at the same time as his leader or alpha, he sliced the target's legs open, letting him drop only moments after having his shoulder cut open. The last one went for the prize rather than the most logical kill. He tore off the coat of the target, which was large on it, but perfect for himself, and dressed himself in the skin of his prey. However, that joy did not last, as the other two Wolf-Hawks attacked him in envy.

Looking behind him and cursing, Naruto looked to the three Wolf-Hawks, noticing them to be about fifteen or so of age and all dressed in thick clothing, knives shimmering in sound from the rain and light from the lightning. He tried to move his left leg, but found it unresponsive. He did the same to his left arm but it too failed to listen to his commands. He had his right arm…and that was it.

A burst of light from the crying sky and Naruto could see his attackers' faces; one had teeth like that of a hound, one the hair of a sheep's fleece and the last with the eyes of a rat. He would find them later…and kill them. If not for the humiliating defeat in failing to sense them, then to avenge his coat, which was an instant death wish to this young water born storm.

After a second of idiocy by these hounds of idiocy, idiocy for not killing him when they had the only chance they were going to get, the idiots finally made peace with the new leader, really in all senses, just like tall, skinny, idiotic fucking hounds; they retreated to their stronghold, which was only four hundred feet or so away from his current location…if only his legs and left arm would move…oh well…he would kill them…he would not leave his coat behind.

He lashed out at the once dirt, now mud road, and pulled himself along with one arm. Each lashing and pulling took him a minute, and in a minute, he moved about two feet. In ten minutes, he had moved twenty feet from his last location…and was beginning to tire out. He could walk for ever, but his arms told him that even though his legs were strong and used to the wear and tear of his life, his arms were not as he thought them to be. Another ten minutes and another twenty feet more away from the place where he had been dropped like a sack of potatoes; he began to hear something that sounded like footfalls; sloppy messy foot falls. Coming from behind him. He turned his head to see if it was those Wolf-Hawks again…only to see that girl…the one who now smelt of mud and water…like him.

"_Serves you right!"_ she spat at him as she started to walk by him. Five minutes of slow travel and she had vanished from his sight into the darkness that was the stormy night. He did not sigh for he could not…she did the same thing he had done to her…even if he thought it was only because he would never see her again. This was the price to pay for his actions…and at least this one came sooner than most. Some of which…he had yet to receive…maybe the attack that he had just suffered from was one of those karma enriched paybacks? He knew not.

Quietly he kept his track, now long, slimy and muddy he left his trail. After another hour and one hundred and twenty more feet further, his arm let him know just how weak and tired it was…by just flopping to the muddy earth, leaving him awake and in danger. He knew that he could not survive a horse trampling over him…and even if he didn't know that this place had none…it still wasn't a best place for him to sleep or pass out. Shooting his right arm out again and applying his weight to it to make it act like grabbing the ground; he pulled himself another ten feet, before his arm lost all strength…and fell limp in front of him. His eyes started to droop and his nose and mouth, no matter how tight it was clamped, started to fill with the liquid form of dirt and earth.

He may die. Before he knew just what he was after…just what had Kami made him for? His light, no matter how dark and dull…was beginning to fade, and that age old, decrepit voice started to haunt him again…from his childhood in _that_ place…but why remember that now of all times?

'_**He crawls before his death…attacked by Wolf-Hawks much like before… and left to die by a kindred soul…Karma...The world…Kami…and even death its self hates you…Watashi no Kanshu.'**_

His eyes shut…ready to leave this world…but just as that flame started to flicker…and ready to go out in a puff of smoke…it started to grow, even if just by a little…as the kindred soul came back.

"_It is only because of you…that I am most likely here at the moment...So in turn I will save you no good rotten life."_ With that…he was saved from exiting this worldly plane like that the flame of a candle…feeling himself being dragged over mud and pieces of wood and soon up a small flight of stairs, smacking his head off multiple times before finding himself, though knocked out, being tugged through the door of a house.

"Uhyou? Is that you?!" an older voice asked. Older and male.

"Uncle?" the girl asked as she dropped his legs and went off to find her Uncle.

"Where is Hitani?" the male asked as the door for the room that Naruto was currently being stored in shut with a light slam and a click.

--

"So…Hitani was used as punishment for the both of us?" the man with graying hair asked his young Niece.

"Yes…_Sniff!"_ Uhyou replied, just the thought of her brother brought new wells of tears to her eyes.

"What the FUCK was that ass munching Worm thinking?" he asked himself primarily. "He should have known that family won't kill family members!" he said as Uhyou let out another sob, this time hoarse and short. "Stop that, you'll ruin your throat." He said as she shook her head.

"I _hic_-can't!" she cried as she hid her face from her last remaining family member.

"Yes you can, and you should. You couldn't do anything against them." Her Uncle said as he slid a hand down her back and patted and rubbed softly trying to soothe the young girl.

"Yes I _hic_-could've!" she stated. "I could have-_sniff-sniff-_"

"What?" Her Uncle asked, cutting her off. "You could have _listened_ to him?" he asked as she nodded. "Then you'd be doing the same thing you are now, one life for another…and this time it would have been you who would have dropped the sword." He said as she turned her head up towards him in the time span of a millisecond. "And if you didn't do anything at all, then the both of you, Hitani and yourself would either be dead or used for slavery in one way or another…and then I would be hunted down like the lowly dog they think I am." Her Uncle stated.

"But I-_sniff_ can't help but think that I could have done something!" she lamented.

"The only thing, the _only_ thing you could have done is try to kill that Bastard or his Bitch. And if you did, what good would that do? Revenge only lasts for a teensy tiny bit. Once that's gone…then you are left with nothing or worse." Her Uncle stated as Uhyou stifled a sob and opened her mouth to ask the question that he placed in her mouth.

"What can be worse-_sniff_ nothing?" she asked with a hollow tone.

"You can have something and you don't even remember it is there…revenge will blind you and when you have achieved it, it can take a long, _long_ time for it to clear." He started. "That boy…you said that he killed a thug like he was a deranged killer…yes?" he asked as Uhyou nodded. "He could be out for vengeance, but then again he could not be, I don't know. But what I can tell you that if he is, and it takes him half his lifetime to do so, what would he do afterwards?" he asked.

"I don't know." Uhyou stated while looking at the closed door.

"Nothing…He would have no place to live and he would only know the ways of killing." Her Uncle stated. "But _if_ he did have something…in the back of his mind…would he be able to find it? And if he did find it, would he be able to accomplish it?"

"I don't know." Came his Niece's reply.

"If he had something and he lived through his revenge, and decided to follow through with it, then he might accomplish it…but in most cases, those people just drive themselves insane just trying to become normal again…if they ever were." He paused, hearing the movement from behind the door. "And the rest…the ones who did make it through…through their revenge, their hatred…the victory is hollow at best. The wasted their whole life to kill one or two people…and then in the end, they made an enemy out of the world and all who live on it…they live their lives in fear of being attacked by the families of those they slaughtered to get their main goal…the one that never should have been. And when they die, they ask the stupid question; _'Why did I have to waste my life like an idiot, searching for something when I already had something?'_" her Uncle finished.

"Do you understand?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really but I do see you point, if just barely." She answered.

"Good, it may become clearer in time and maybe it won't, but hear this; why search and hunt for something that you may never achieve…when there is the rest of _your_ life in front of you." He summed his whole speech up in a few short words.

"But what about Waamu and that Rapist?" Uhyou asked.

"When the time comes…and if the chance should ever arise…let me deal with it…I am old, and lived life that has been full…up until now…if either of us should be thinking about revenge it is me. Not you." Her Uncle said as he made her stand up. "And now, go redress those wounds…and although you may not want to hear it, some one will look upon those scars and think of you as exotic…and hopefully…it may the right person for you." He said as she bonked him on the head lightly. "Good night Uhyou-Chan." He said as she nodded and mumbled a good night and left through the other door towards the bathroom. As soon as she left, the man turned to the other door and stood up; he walked to it and opened it.

"I hope you heard that boy…I may not know what your life has been like but vengeance isn't the best way to solve it." He said as Naruto made no sound but listened. "Any who…if you are hungry all you need to do is ask; oh, and don't stand anytime soon…those wounds are pretty severe…the ones on you legs at least." He stated as he started to walk away when he heard something from the room.

"Broken." Was all he heard, but yet some how he knew what the boy meant; he had seen it before. Many times.

"Well…then I hope you can piece the pieces back together before you loose yourself." The older man said as he walked away.

Inside the room however, Naruto wasn't talking about his mind…he was talking about the small table that was lying in the room, it had been smashed and busted up some time ago, and he was just mentioning it to him…but if he wanted it fixed…then it was his payment to them.

As he started to do so, he tried to think over the conversation that he had heard the two talking about just moments ago. For some reason it felt like it had to with himself, was he really looking for a teacher or a new way to kill his tormentor, the one who had started him down this road. He would have to think about it as his wounds healed.

--

Three hours later

--

It was lighting outside as the wet but dry gray shining sun shone through the early hours of the morning. Naruto had fallen asleep halfway through his thank you gift, well partially anyways, he had no glue so it wasn't _fixed_ any, but it was neatly sorted into pieces that still could be used to rebuild it.

He, however being inside a _safe_ house, was tormented with a new nightmare. He wasn't even aware that last night was his nightmare night. He had one nightmare a month and a lot of them just had him seeing a large amount of people dying in a battle against a monster, giant and red. This one however was new…he never had it before.

-

Dream

-

_A young blonde haired boy was being hit consecutively in various spots all over his body as two people laughed and shouted in glee. One would laugh and sometimes whisper sweet things that a child liked to hear, and then beat him while the other explained why he was being beat…until the real reason came…they never finished telling him, because they were killed when a short man and two taller men came in and grabbed him and took him along with the old man and the now two dead people away._

_They came to a small concrete room, where he was placed inside and then shut in. For days this was the same thing. He was allowed to use the restroom and then he was shut in the little room. He was not afraid of the room, no way; but he was afraid of the man with spiky hair who constantly kicked him when he was too slow. Then he was released, by a man with a black hat on…he was trim and tall…he brought him out to play…in the real world. And then the world went from a gray box where he was hit once in a while to dreaded purple and black, the purple being the swirls that the air around the turned to when they started to play in the park._

_The man took out a knife and lunged at him intent on killing him…he tripped and fell over an exposed root…and the knife fell into the air and the fell and lodged in the ground, sticking up like a signpost. The boy ran and ran, trying to get away from the man, who had now chased him into a small alley, where in front of him was the old looking man. He pleaded and pleaded for help but the man just held up one hand and mentioned to the man trying to kill him…_"Kill him."_ The man attacked again, tripping over, this time, a small box, landing face first on the cold hard stone ground, and giving the boy a chance to run the other way, or the way he had just come from._

_Turning the corner at the end of the alley and running into the forest, the boy ran into …and was never seen again. The man, the killer and soon after the old looking man and then dozens of others followed as far as the first few hundred feet into the forest, not seeing or sensing the boy…the left; but had left the boy, who hid in a large hole under a group of tree roots…his eyes full of fear and his breathe labored…and then soon after…the sounds of glass…shattering in the distance as those eyes turned from wide and fearful to wide and confused. Slowly the boy began to move…walking away from the village…never to be seen again._

--

End Dream

--

His eyes opened in a flash, and stared at the ceiling…why did that dream seem so real to him? Why did it feel like the other? Was that him? Or was that him watching? He had no clue…

Looking around his person, he noticed that he was in the same room he was in from the night/early morning and decided to look at his project…and his limbs.

Those Wolf-Hawks did some nasty damage with their knives when they struck him…there was not one cut on his left leg last night, but three, as there were four on his right leg…but now they were almost gone. Just like his left shoulder…it was all gone, save for a slight line of pink, telling someone that there was a cut or gash here.

Looking at his project, to thank these people for their hospitality, he noticed that he still had a long ways to go…Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad if he could not finish it before he was ready to go hunting for his coat. He was still going to kill those three Wolf-Hawks…and they wouldn't be given another choice; they had violated him dearly by taking that coat of his…and they were to pay…with blood.

END

* * *

There's chapter two for you…took a bit but it is done. Now…I will move onto _TKS_ and then _AP_. Like I have told others, _COTTJ II_ is down and won't be up until I am done revising and rewriting the first one, which I still have in my account. The new version, like I stated before is different than the first one. Much different, as if also adds Naruto's Mum…Mom, sorry been reading Harry Potter fics lately.

I am going to be taking online courses from or through DeVry so I will pretty damn busy over the next few months. And no I didn't get the job I applied for…it sucks but then again I don't mind at the moment.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and to mention that this story is really hard for me to write as it is my first dark or darker than light story…so it takes a tic now and then. Like I posted in my profile, I will try not to fall under 3,000 words a chapter for this fic.

**Watashi no Kanshu** – Means – **My Jailer.**

Thanks for reading and review if you feel like it,

Death's Spear…no relation to Brittney Spears…and I'm glad at that!


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki no Desu 3

* * *

It was chilly but not too cold, the sun was shinning its yellow but still gray light upon the village as people bustled about, trying to get what they needed to survive before something bad happened. Walking through this fast moving scenario was a woman and her two children, about eight or nine years old. There was a boy with black shoulder length hair and a girl with black hair that reached her mid back. Their Mother, who had brown hair, in a loose bun, walked them through the crowd, trying not to bump into people, there were some who would strike and swing at anything that touched them. The last thing she needed was one of her children being sliced up in front of her or her self being mutilated in front of her children. Wandering in and out of the large groups that crowded certain shops, the woman led her two children, wary of the men and teens that walked around with smirks on their faces and 'good' clothes on their backs. These were the bastards who sold themselves to that worm of a man Waamu for a bit of money…they were greedy horny little bastards who would love to rape even a cat. Sometimes she wished they would all die, that would save her and her family from them; but she knew that they wouldn't, or at least not as long as Waamu held power. 

They were passing a few teens, one with teeth like a canine, one with hair that resembled sheep fleece and the other with rat like eyes. The one with the teeth was wearing a gray coat, the left shoulder cut and the bottom fringes were dirty. There was a mass of dried red splotches all over it, most likely blood from a recent victim. She tried not to look at it too long. She walked her children by them with no problem, hopefully they wouldn't take a gander at her or her kids…but she was wrong. Without her noticing they started to follow her like they did to their past targets, silently. Moving chakra to the soles of their feet to make no sounds as they walked on the cobblestone and followed without staring at her; staring only made targets feel like they were being followed and in turn run. Following the woman and her children to an old looking alley where they slipped into to get to another part of the market. The three split up, one jumping to the roof tops and running far out in front to head them off; another ran around to cut them off from the small side route and the last followed just a quietly as he had before, stalking his prey.

Uzumaki Naruto had spent two days with the girl and her Uncle. They had fed him and by his honor he was suppose to thank them in return. However there were two problems with this notion. One was the fact that he tried to do something for them but he had nothing to fix that damned table with. And secondly…he had no honor, or at least not as they did. His honor went as far as not killing those who aided himself and those who didn't attack him, the rest were either fodder or inconsequential, they didn't mean a thing. He left that morning, early, determined to fine those Wolf-Hawks and take what was his. His hosts had either been asleep or had left early that morning because they weren't there when he traversed a small part of their kitchen to reach the front door to leave.

He had on him a ripped shirt, three slashes across the torso and two from the collar to about an inch above the three slashes. It was a tight fit as well; it made his small muscles stand out more and his figure to show. His stomach had a small four pack adorned to the world. He gained many a stare from some of the sleazier women in the village, trying to call him over with wagging fingers and showing off cleavage, wanting the young male to come and let her…service him. He ignored them and continued with his hunt, he wanted two things from those Wolf-Hawks…his coat and their utmost apology, encased by blood.

Walking the rest of the streets and alleyways was easy enough, no one but some perverted men and women hounded him for a small bit but never once touched him as he passed. He was scanning the crowd for those bastards when he saw his coat swiftly retreating into an alley a few hundred yards away. He started towards it. He was going to make those bastards pay, pay with blood.

-

The woman ushered her two children into the alley trying to make it to the other end before they were spotted by one of the filthy slime balls on the street. Normally she wouldn't go through this alley but the knowledge that the other way to get to the other part of the market was through the brothel strewn area, she didn't want to take the chance of having her children taken from her and her loins once again opened to the feelings of skin covered shafts. Making half way between the streets, passing the one smaller entrance to the alley besides the main route a teen turned the corner and stood there acting like he was interested in the sky but the woman knew better. She turned around and started to walk the way she and her kids had only to be met by another teen. The two teens started to close in on the woman and her kids as said threesome moved their way towards the smaller alley, she would rather deal with the brothels than be raped and or killed in an alley in front of her kids. Then the third appeared. The gray coat a symbol that the three teens she had passed before had in fact stalked them.

The one from her left stopped advancing as she stared at him and his companions in fear. His sheep like hair showing in the sun light. The one from the right with the rat like eyes eyed her up and down and then to her daughter; inducing shivers from both of them. The last one, the new comer with the coat opened his mouth to show dog like fangs, smiling viciously at them, licking hips chops in anticipation.

Like a soundless call from the one with the coat and fangs, the one with rat eyes started to stalk closer to them, bringing out his knife as he did so, his eyes wanting sensation, blood, fear, sexual juices. His eyes mostly trained in on the girl as he did so, he wanted to ruin her in more ways than just death; and he wanted her alive as he did it. Just as he was about to strike, he heard something, he halted his attack but decided that it wasn't worthy of his attention, which was increasing on the thought of raping the girl, ravaging her body…then he lunged. Knife out and blood and sexual lust sprang forth like the waiting wolf, stunning its prey. The girl's mother tried to switch places but found that her son was being targeted for an attack from the one with the sheep like hair. Then there was a howl. It was an evil cold howl, one that stated that the carrier had been hit. The one with the fleece like hair stopped his advance to see his rat eyed companion fall to the ground, not dead…yet. The knife fell from the rat eyed teen's hand and slid towards the girl, who pushed away from it, afraid that it would carry out its master's desires. Closing her eyes she wished it to be gone…and when she opened them, it was; but not entirely.

In front of her was a boy, about a year or two older than she, his eyes were hidden and his clothes showed a fit body, of course they were also ripped. She would have thought that he was cute…until she saw the knife in his right hand. Fear gripped at her spine as the older boy looked at the fallen teen, who was now starting to move. She quickly looked at her Mother who was trying to fend off the sheep haired teen from her brother. She looked back at the boy with the knife in his hand and saw the older teen lunge at him, taking out a second knife as he did so.

The two knives clashed in a metal clanging glory, stopping the sheep like teen from taking another step as the Mother of the two children swiftly turned around to find the rat eyed teen fighting off a child only a few years older than her own.

The teen in the smaller alley frowned as he heard the clash of metal but didn't move. Unlike his followers he wasn't as stupid as to run off to aid them; he was more in fact more wolf than human. He trusted only his eyes and other senses when it came to the Hunt, and nothing else, no one else's matters or words mattered to him.

The rat eyed teen, trying not to wince at the pain he was dealt when the young blonde kicked the back of his knee out from under his control. It had hurt more so than he thought it would. He tried to slice the boy with his other knife, knowing already that his first one was now gone but found it blocked like it was nothing but a large fly. He jumped backwards about half a foot and lunged again, this time having to stall and block a knife strike from the teen. He parted blades with the younger boy and lashed a leg out at him but only met air as the young boy ducked and sent his knife straight up into his left leg, the one that had been sent to attack.

Pulling his leg back with only moments to spare, the rat eyed teen silently signaled for his fellow thug to aid him. Seeing the signal, the sheep haired teen backed up a step and jumped over the small family, allowing their escape…if they weren't so caught up in all the mess, and landed behind the young blonde and lashed out with a kick to his back.

As the sheep haired boy kicked from behind the rat eyed teen struck out with his knife, the knife going for his opponents face. Naruto, seeing the boy jump over his head knew an attack was imminent but didn't know from where. He guessed that it was either a knife thrust to his back or a kick to his head, he didn't know which so instead of being stabbed in his face and kicked or stabbed in his back, he ducked again. This time he couldn't retaliate as the sheep haired boy sent his right leg downwards onto his right shoulder, making a nasty cracking sound as if landed. The rat eyed teen quickly turned the knife in his hand from a stabbing position to a downwards stabbing motion and sunk the blade in the air.

Seeing the falling blade, Naruto rolled to his left and let the knife stop in mid attack and twist around in his attacker's hand and start to swing it both low and to his left as another leg came flying towards him. Slipping on to his back, Naruto sent his own, smaller right leg out to try to catch the rat eyed teen's right leg, to trip him but missed. The teen saw the attack, stopped his own kick and jumped forward away from him, allowing him to dodge a second ground pounding kick from the sheep like boy.

The family, now slightly less shaken started to edge away from the scuffle and started to turn but saw the coated one staring at them, more or less the woman. He watched his comrades attacking the blonde haired kid with a hungry look but soon traversed his stare back to the woman and licked his lips a few times, causing the woman to shudder unintentionally.

Naruto now had one close opponent kicking at him more than stabbing and slashing at him, giving him the chance to get up. He had faced thugs before but these two weren't as easy as the group of easily scarred men he had slaughtered a few days ago. These three seemed to live for violence and blood, they craved death from others and their bodies yearned for lust.

Rolling backwards and onto his feet, Naruto took his left hand and grasped the knife from his right hand and waited for the next kick. He was going to try to catch the kick with his injured arm and stab the knife into the sheep haired boy's leg, preferably the knee. As he waited for the attack the rat eyed boy back flipped over his comrades head and in front of his incoming kick but twisting just so that he missed the kick and delaying Naruto's actions by a second. The kick, which was supposed to breeze into his arm, causing low damage and safe time to pull of his attack was shortened with a nasty kick to the right side of his chest, delaying his grappling attack and hurting him even more. He still got his hands on the teen's leg but now he had to hurry and jam his weapon into the knee area and rip it out to counter the most likely incoming knife from the rat.

Taking his left hand and ramming the knife into the sheep teen's knee cap caused an instant reaction from the teen. He almost dropped to the ground in pain as his hands instantly went to his knee. Naruto seizing this one time chance, rounded the leg just enough to take the knife thrust from the rat teen. A pain riddled yell came from the sheep boy as the rat teen ripped his knife out of his ally's skin and tried to attack again, but found himself being stabbed by the sheep boy.

Dropping the leg and ripping his melee weapon from the shin of the sheep boy, causing him to let go of his knife, which was in the left leg of the rat teen's body; Naruto jumped into the air and sent a nasty spinning kick to the back of the rat eyed teen's head, causing him to black out and fall to the ground face first. Seizing the knife in the teen's hand, Naruto rounded upon the sheep boy and jammed the knife into his throat, the gurgling of blood and saliva came to ears as the knife was wrenched out and slammed into the teen's eyes, ripping each of them out with a single strike.

The family of three stared at the display, having turned around for a moment at the scream of pain, in fear. The leader of the gang had now started to make his way towards the blonde child in rage. Speeding up quickly and shoving past the family, he jumped into the air aiming a rotating kick at the blond. He missed the kick on the entry to the fight, but he grabbed the boy and brought him down to the ground and slammed his knee into his stomach, causing blood to erupt from the blonde's mouth. Like greased lightning he grabbed his blade which was a tanto rather than a simple knife, he started to send the blade downwards towards the boy until a sharp and deft pain erupted from his lower area. He looked down to see a foot leaving his crotch as his tanto fell out and landed in the boy's chest but not very far; enough to puncture the skin but not enough to kill.

Sending another foot into the older teen's crotch, Naruto grasped the tanto and took it away from his chest. With the blade in his left hand, he brought it above his face, still laying on the ground and with speed like pissed wasp…slammed it into the teen's skull. The blood erupted onto the ground and Naruto's face.

As the body fell onto him, Naruto pushed it aside and stood up only to be tackled by the rat eyed teen who had woken up only seconds before the leader's head erupted in a shower of red blood. Trying to kill the blonde with the knife he took from his leg, he slashed wildly missing every strike but one, creating a small gash on the left side of the blonde's face, right under his eye.

Feeling the pain from the knife, Naruto caught himself falling with his arms, right one starting to fall from pain and pressure, and lifted his legs off the ground and into the air, right above the teen, who had resorted to bending over to try to stab his crotch, and then sending his legs swiftly on top of the teen's head, smashing it in and then into the ground. His lower and part of his upper jaw were smashed, teeth lay a strewn with blood. Naruto looking at his kills decided to stand up and retrieve his rewards. He was going to keep this tanto for now…until he found his own weapon…and he would keep it in his coat. The one that these Wolf-Hawks stole from him.

As he took the coat from the teen who; had his head spiked with the tanto, he noticed the family staring at him in fear. Their eyes, pools of fear and terror; and for some reason, he remembered something just from that glance.

­_--_

_Flashback_

_--_

_It was late and dark. He had been out searching, for what? He did not know, but judging by the rumbling in his stomach probably food. He rounded a corner and saw something in the distance. Walking up to it, hoping that what ever it was had food, he started to run, the hopes of nutrients mad his mouth water…until he came upon the sight._

_It was a small child, being eaten by a large dog like animal, the large teeth shone as a mixture of red and white in the pale light of the moon. Growling lightly and crunching bones the sound came to him as he watched out of fright…and then his stomach made everything change._

RRRRaaaaWWWWllll!!

_The beast whipped its head around and snarled at him, making him take a falling step backwards as he did. The beast rounded upon him, snapping wildly as it came, pushing him back out of fear and fright. Suddenly a sound of someone yelling came to his ears, and the beast halted for a moment. It seemed familiar and warming…until the shiny piece of metal slammed into the beast, then another and another. Soon the hide of the beast was full of metal barbs and spikes as it died slowly. A metal spike, a blade from a sword suddenly was placed in front of his face, showing him his own blue orbs…wide, scarred and full of fear._

_--_

_End Flashback_

_--_

He turned around, starting to turn away from them, leaving them to their fears, he had no time to worry about them, he needed to complete his task to become stronger…to avenge…something…on…….someone. As he was about to turn out of the alley covered in blood, a voice trailed him.

"_Thank…you."_

"Hmph." Was his reply as he walked out and away from the alley and the family; he didn't know it but he had inspired a small child to her future…of course at the moment he didn't really care.

* * *

There you go, not a lot of talking in this chapter but who cares. I hope I made the point earlier that these three had no qualms with killing and being injured unlike the bandits; making them tougher opponents, plus knowing how to use chakra, which is something most bandits do not know how to use. 

So Naruto has a weapon, the tanto he pilfered from the canine like teen is his only weapon for now, and no that doesn't necessarily make his future weapon a sword.

So college has started and now I am off to do some work…well maybe after a late lunch first! And as always, thanks for reading!

Oh and to my anon. reviewer, no I do not live in NY; just because I am taking college courses to learn video game design, doesn't mean I live in NY; I could live in Antartica and still make games...as long as I had internet.


End file.
